Chain Reaction
by ashcookiemonster
Summary: A Ronniecoln fanfiction when Lincoln didn't learn the first time when it comes to the relationships with the Santiagos. Rated T for language and slightly inappropriate humor.
1. Mystery Guy

A cloudy Wednesday afternoon in the small suburban town, thirteen year old Lincoln Loud made his way through the door to the run down house. He had just gotten home from school. which those seven or so hours had felt like an eternity. But at least he could chill down for a while until tomorrow.

There was the usual commotion of Luna laying down comfortably on the couch with her guitar, blasting a chord from a certain rock song, while Luan bores Lynn with her corny jokes on the other side of the couch. Even though there was two sisters less than it already was in the Loud residence, it didn't make much of a difference. The white haired boy checked his wristwatch. It was almost four. In about ten minutes he'd have to log on to his computer and do a weekly check in with his friend, Ronnie Anne. She was still away in Chicago occasionally helping with the bodega. Lincoln always caught himself thinking about her.

The girls stopped what they were doing once they saw their little brother come on the house. "Hey dude!" Luna said. "How was school?"

"Good!" Their little brother said quickly before hurrying upstairs. The sisters got caught off guard expecting him to talk about his day. "Damn, I forgot today's Wednesday, so he can talk to his girlfriend." Luna joked with a smirk, before Luan and Lynn covered their mouths to keep the from laughing, they snickered before going back to doing what they were doing.

Lincoln heard his sisters joke about him, he simply rolled his eyes as he went up the stairs, and as soon as he got to the top, he checked his wristwatch again. 3:53. He had some time to say hey to the remaining five sisters who happen to be in their respective rooms, and that's what he did before going into his room, shutting and locking it behind him. He threw his backpack on the floor, He went over to his mirror that was on top of his dresser and fixed his hair and clothes the best he could. Then he sat on the side of his bed and picked up his laptop that was at the foot. Lincoln had powered it on and he almost instantly heard the skype ringtone, which made him look at the time on the computer screen. "4:11. Good timing." He mumbled before accepting the call and Ronnie Anne's face came on the screen.

"What's up with you, lame-o?" She said with a smirk.

He couldn't help but to chuckle at the name she calls him. "I guess you don't ever get tired of that, eh?" Lincoln shifted himself so that he was on the bed with his back on the headboard. "Well, I had a science test, which I'm pretty sure I bombed." He stated.

"Well I told you to study the terms last night instead of playing _Tekken_ last night."

"Yeah, but...you know me."

The two started talking about Lincoln's meddling sisters.

"I'm pretty sure one of them are eavesdropping on this call right now." He says at one point.

"Lana, move over!" Lola commanded at the other side of Lincoln's door. It sounded like a muffle on his end, but it was enough to make him take his eyes off the laptop screen and look over at the door. "Make that two…" His attention went back on Ronnie Anne. "I'll be right back." He sat the laptop down beside him and got up to unlock and open the door, resulting in the twins falling over. "What did I tell you guys about overhearing my conversations?" Lincoln looked down at the eight year old siblings and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

Lola shrugged. "It was a little boring than usual anyway. Where's the juicy stuff at?"

"I definitely agree." Lana added.

"Good, because I'm pretty sure you guys would have something better to do, like tea parties and playing in the mud." Lincoln said sarcastically.

"So true." Lola stated before her and her twin turned around to go back to their rooms and Lincoln closed the door in the process. The white haired boy sighed in annoyance before walking back over to his bed to chat with his friend. "So, anyway…" He leaned to the side to open up his bookbag and grabbed the things he needed for his homework.

"Ooh, isn't it a little too early for you to do homework, lame-o?"

"Well, I just hoped to get it out the way! Don't act like you never procrastinate before."

"That's a start, at the least. I remember the last marking period you tried only doing your homework at school. Did that work? I'll guess and say a big heck no."

"Pfft, it would've worked if Clyde came through and did some of the dang assignments."

Ronnie Anne laughs at that particular scenario. "You know that's not how school works, right?"

Lincoln reply was him shrugging his shoulders with a smile on his face.

About an hour and a half passed, the two friends talking more about school, annoying siblings, and just preteen life in general. Ironically, Lincoln didn't even open his textbook for homework because he was too into the conversation

"Hey, lame-o, I wanted to ask you something serious."

Lincoln felt the serious tone in Ronnie Anne's voice, causing him to raise his eyebrows in concern. "Sure! What's up?"

She took a deep, slow breath before saying. "I'm a little...interested in this guy in my school. He loves skateboarding and all that other crap I like to do, not to mention he's a cool guy to hang around with...I wanted to ask if that was okay with you? So it wouldn't be awkward…"

During the time Ronnie Anne was talking about this mystery guy, in Lincoln's mind, he wasn't too happy. He was in fact, pissed. He felt his skin grow warm because he was so angry. But he tried not to make any noticeable faces. No matter how many times he said that Ronnie Anne wasn't his girlfriend, there was something there in between them, and everyone knew it, even Ronnie Anne,

Because actions spoke louder than words…

"I hope that wasn't awkward though. Do you feel alright about that?"

It took Lincoln a second to respond. He replies by nodding, then mumbling, "Oh yeah! T-That's totally fine!"

It wasn't fine.

"Kids! It's time for dinner!" Rita yelled loud enough for the nine kids to hear. Good timing indeed.

"Well, I have to go, Ronnie Anne. It was nice talking to you today!" Lincoln forced a smile at her.

"Likewise. See ya, lame-o" That was the last thing she said before Lincoln hit the end call button on his computer. He swing his legs to the side of the bed and dropped his head in despair, his white locs covering his face "Why me?" Lincoln muttered.


	2. Help from a Friend

The whole family sat alongside each other at the rectangular shaped dining room table. Both parents asking the various sisters about their school day and such. Lynn Sr. looked over at the other side where Lincoln was at, he glanced down at his plate with the meatloaf and mashed potatoes, pushing the pieces of meatloaf around with his fork.

"Son, you hardly touched your food, is everything alright?"

Lincoln blinked as he still looked at his plate, thinking about the skype chat with Ronnie Anne earlier. It was good until she started talking about this guy at her school. He thought, if they become a couple, then she wouldn't have time to chat with him anymore? Any chances Lincoln had with Ronnie Anne would be gone. But at least his oldest sister Lori and Ronnie Anne's brother Bobby would still be together at the least, right?

"Um, yeah dad. I'm just not that hungry tonight." Lincoln mumbles.

Lynn was sitting beside Lincoln and looked at his plate. "So I guess you're not gonna finish that." She asked as she pointed to his food. Lincoln responds by rolling his eyes and sighing before he pushed the plate towards his sister.

"Thanks, bro!" Lynn replied with a smile and spooned what was Lincoln's now lukewarm food onto her half eaten food.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Rita asked with a concerning look on her face.

"Yeah. Had a big lunch." Lincoln scoots back to get up from his chair. "And I'm just...a little tired." He shrugged one of his shoulders before pushing his chair in and leaving the dining room and went up the stairs to his room. The parents still didn't buy it, but they're patient.

"Well, honey, whatever it is, he can tell us when he's ready." Lynn Sr patted Rita's back as they watched their only son walk out of their vision.

Lincoln had closed the door and locked his door. He went into his pocket to pull out his phone and dialed Clyde's number. This was the time to call up his best friend for advice.

"Hey, Linc. What's up?"

"I have a problem, like a big problem."

Clyde rose his eyebrows when he heard his best friend's agonizing tone in his voice. "What's the problem?"

"Today's video chat went from 0 to 100, even though it was gradually than quick… it was good until Ronnie Anne mentioned this guy she likes or something-"

Clyde cuts Lincoln off. "Wait, so did it start out bad then it went good? Or it started good then it got worse? If it was the second one, then you should say 100 to 0."

Lincoln sighed when Clyde corrected him. "...Whatever. So anyway, Ronnie Anne said that she was interested in this guy because when they started hanging out more, I guess she started liking him… and I don't know how I should feel about it." Lincoln walked back and forth for a while before he flopped down on his bed, his

"...I thought you didn't like Ronnie Anne like that?" Clyde assumed.

"Ew, no… but.."

"Then why are you making such a big deal about this?"

Lincoln popped up from his pillow and quickly swung his legs. Hunching over, his elbows on his legs. His eyes welled up towards the ceiling, looking for an answer. It took him about a moment to respond.

"Well...maybe I'm a little afraid this guy will hurt her… I really don't know...Even though I don't like Ronnie Anne like that, I'm her friend and I wanna protect her." Lincoln said before exhaling heavily.

"Are you sure it's not something else?"

"Positive. But how can I deal with this? Without mentioning to Ronnie Anne that I don't like it?"

Clyde placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm, that's a tough one buddy...Well, when your sister Lori was there, you know I always try my best to protect her..." Clyde on the other line, instantly looked up at the ceiling, thoughts of Lincoln's oldest sister popped into his head."

By that time Lincoln furrows his eyebrows, and started to get irritated that his friend was trying to change the subject, seemingly. He started to realize that Clyde wasn't much help.

"...Really? I'm in a relationship crisis and all you wanna do is undress my sister with your screwed up imagination?!" Lincoln made a twirling motion of his finger at the side of his head while his phone was placed in between his cheek and shoulder on the other side.

"W-wait, what? I would _never_ think about Lori that way! What kind of guy do you think I am?" Clyde paused when he processed what Lincoln said: _A Relationship._

"So...Is Ronnie Anne your girlfriend or not?"

"I just told you and everyone else several times. I'm not telling you again."

"I mean a relationship does mean a couple...like a boyfriend and a girlfriend... am I right or am I right?" Clyde joked, knowing that it wasn't the best time to joke.

Lincoln let out a sigh. It was getting late anyway, but he had about enough. "I'll see you later, dude." He took the cellphone out from his ear and pressed the end call button. Lincoln got up to sit his phone on the charger.

After that phone call, Lincoln needed to get ready for school the next day, by doing the science homework he hoped to do earlier, now wishing he did the work earlier, that lasted about forty-five minutes, actually taking the time to do it due to the fact that his grade will suffer from the last test.

Once that was finished, he walked out of his room and into the hallway. Thankfully, there were no nosy sisters, because they were squashed together in the bathroom. With his toothpaste and brush, he headed straight to the bathroom where his eight remaining sisters were crowding over the sink brushing their teeth, putting blemish cream on their face, or what have you.

At the very least, there wouldn't be much teasing about him and Ronnie Anne, at least for now.


	3. Sibling Bond

Six days had passed since the last video chat. Lincoln didn't feel any better. Well at least he got an average grade on that science test he was worried about the previous week, better than he anticipated. Unfortunately, that won't even make up half of the situation that he was in with Ronnie Anne.

"Hey, Linc." Luan noticed the mirror reflection of Lincoln come in the bathroom as she was brushing her teeth. "I'm almost done here."

"I don't mind waiting." His voice was quieter, gloomier, almost like his sister Lucy's voice.

She shrugged as she rinsed the toothbrush in the water that was coming from the faucet, although Luan was concerned about her little brother. He was less social than usual. "It's all yours. Hopefully." She walked out and went into the room she shared with her older sister. Luna was at the vanity-like dresser putting on her everyday makeup to get ready for school. Luan went over to the closet to pick out her clothes.

"Have you noticed Lincoln acting different lately?" Luan asked her sister as she was buttoning up her sleeveless white collared shirt.

"Oh yeah, dude. He's been harshing my mellow. Had to stay away from him for a minute." Luna got up from the vanity and grabbed her backpack, was about ready to take the siblings to school, now that she had the keys to Vanzilla, and was on her way out of her room.

Meanwhile Luan was still trying to get dressed, pulling the plaid skirt up to her waist, but the waistline started to bunch up, causing her to consume more time. "Wait! Don't leave me in bunches!" She giggles. "Get it?"

"Please stop." Luna replies as she was now in the hallway still able to hear her sister. She decided to make it useful and knock on her other sisters and Lincoln's door. "You guys have five more minutes to get ready or you're getting left."

During school, after the second period to be exact, the current two oldest sisters in the household were at Luna's locker, were discussing a sibling meeting for Lincoln's sudden depressing mood the past six days.

"We're doing this in our room right?" Luan presumed for clarification.

"Yeah, dude. I asked Lori to get on Skype at 7pm tonight, because in case this has something to do with a relationship, which it probably does nine times out of ten. She can lead the rest of us. Just like the old times, bro." Luan grabbed her younger sister by the neck with her arm, as if she was gonna put her in a headlock. "Well minus Leni because she'll be in a class at that time but yeah. We have to get to the bottom of this."

"For sure. I'm worried about our little brother." Soon after the bell rung for third period. Luna closed her locker when she got her textbook out for a history class. "Okay, See you at home." Luan walked the opposite direction towards her next class.

An hour passes after the family ate dinner, at five minutes until seven, the remaining siblings sat criss-crossed in a circle except Lynn, because she was holding three year old Lily on her lap, who happens to be on the tablet; and Luna, who was standing near the doorway, arms crossed, because she was going to check on Lincoln.

"Lu, get my laptop and put Lori on for me please." The younger sister nodded and did what Luna told her to do, meanwhile Luna has already walked her way towards her brother's room on the other end of the hall. She stood in front of his door, took a deep breath before she knocked softly.

"Hey, bro...can I...talk to you for a minute?"

Lincoln, meanwhile, was reading an Ace Savvy comic in his underwear. Old habits don't go away evidently. The last thing he wanted was his sisters poking their noses in the Ronnie Anne situation.

"I'm not in a mood for talking right now."

Luna sighed, as she had trouble thinking about a way to lure him out of his room. "Dude, I'm worried about you. Can you just come out for like five minutes for your chill, laid back sister please?" Luna cuffed her fingers together as if she practically begged her little brother to come out. She heard clothes ruffling at first then she heard the knob turn and saw the door being opened. "Okay, fine. I'll give you five minutes."

Lincoln followed his sister into her room, coming to find out that the rest of them were in the room, their attention went from what they were doing to Lincoln once he got through the doorway.

"Lori wanted to speak to you too." Luan explained. "She's too busy for FaceTime but she's right here on speaker." She held her cellphone up above her head.

"Hey, Lincoln, I heard you've been down lately." The familiar voice of his oldest sister came through.

"Come and sit." Luan patted the space next to her with a sly grin.

Lincoln looked at the sisters making eye contact with him, then shook his head. "Okay, I already know I'm gonna waste my time. I'm out." He turns around to leave, then Luna leans forward to grab his forearm. "Nope. You promised me you were gonna stay."

He rubbed his face and sighed after. "Fine." He walked over to where Luan was at and sat down on the floor criss-crossed as well, with his hands supporting his head.

"So, Lincoln, mind telling us why you've been down in the dumps? Only Lucy is supposed to be down all the time, not you." Lori said.

"I'm supposed to be the depressed one." Lucy repeated.

The white haired boy sighed once more. "It's about Ronnie Anne. Okay? That's why I've been sad. Can I go now?"

"No." All the sisters said at once.

"What did she do?" Lynn asked. "Do I have to go over there to beat some ass? You know me, I can do some serious ass-kicking."

"Try to refrain from the swearing, Lynn. We have a three year old in the room." Lisa scolded her big sister. Lynn simply shrugged it off.

"You guys don't have to worry about it." Lincoln still attempted to get his sisters off his back, but no such luck.

"Lincoln, I don't know if you know, but I'm literally still dating Ronnie Anne's brother, so it's basically my business too. And since all of us are related, Ronnie Anne is _our_ business as well, but especially mine." Lori stated over the phone.

He threw his head back. "Alright. Fine. If you guys shut the hell up for a second, I'll tell you what happened." Lincoln paused for a moment. "Last week, Ronnie Anne and I were having a good- awesome conversation, you know. But shit hit the fan when she said that she was into a guy at her school. All week I've been seeing her and this guy on Snapchat and the more she posted, the more pissed off I was getting. Like how can she just have a crush on a guy, I mean she's Ronnie Anne. She would never say that she had a crush on a guy. Do you know why she wouldn't say that? Because-"

"Actions speak louder than words." Him and Lori said it simultaneously.

The rest of the sisters' eyebrows rose in surprise, or just blankly stared at him. "Wow, I didn't even realize, dude..." Luna said. "Me neither." Luan sat the phone down next to her and hugged her only brother, then followed the twins and the rest of the sisters squatting to hug him from one side, and Lily even gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I was so distant for the past few days" Lincoln's voice was a slight muffle from his sisters hugging him, before pulling away. "But now, I feel so much better now that I told him.

"Lincoln, you're our only brother, we want you to be happy." Lori spoke. "But you know me when it comes to things like this. I have a plan handy."


	4. Plan? Check

"Lori, this isn't gonna work." Lincoln shook his head, hands were still supporting his head and Luan's gold phone was face up on the floor next to him on speaker.

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea." Lynn shrugged, still holding the toddler in her lap.

"Listen, if you can try to find another girl who probably shares one of the interests you have, then you wouldn't be as…" Lori paused . "Lisa, what's the word I'm looking for"

"Jealous?" Lisa replied jokingly with a half smile.

"That wasn't it, but now that you mention it, I kind of agree."

"Yeah, same." The rest of the sisters talked over each other agreeing.

Lincoln scoffed, crossing his arms, "How can I be jealous of someone I don't even know?"

"We don't know, Mr. Jealous. You tell us." Luan giggled, following the other sisters snickering.

He sighed in defeat, despite being in denial. "Okay, okay. Whatever. So where should I start with this?"

"How about those four girls you tried dating at the same time during that Sadie Hawkins dance two years ago?" Lori suggested

"No, they weren't my types. And at the end of the night they went with different guys, which happened to be my friends, Remember?" Lincoln stated before sighing. "I don't know, it's a lot to think about."

"Well, until you do find another female friend, do something to kill time." Lynn said.

"You don't think I've been doing that lately?" Lincoln snapped back.

On Lori's end, there was a sound of a door opening then closing back. "Hey Babe!" A voice said that sounded like her boyfriend. "Hey, Boo Boo Bear!" Lori exclaimed before turning back to Lincoln and her sisters. "Well, Linc, I hope you get this issue worked out. I gotta go! Love you guys!"

"Bye!" Some of the sisters said it more excitedly than others. Then Luan hit the end button on her phone.

"They're probably gonna do the dirty." Lynn blurted out, followed by Luan laughing and Lisa backhands her, Lynn twists her upper body so that her back was towards her, so she wouldn't end up hitting Lily in the process, but Lisa didn't use enough force to intentionally hit her younger sister anyway. "What did I just say? Refrain from saying inappropriate things around the young sisters" Lisa scolded.

"Sorry." Lynn mumbles with a flat tone, with little sympathy for the kids from her foul language.

Lincoln stood up, and tried to flatten the wrinkles on his jeans. "Thanks again, guys. I don't know what I would do had I not spoke to you girls."

"No prob, bro. But you need to figure out who your new female dudette will be. But at the same time, don't piss off Ronnie Anne. Because when you break one heart, you break two more, and we don't wanna be the people to pick up the pieces from Lori." Luna says.

"I got this all under control. I promise." Lincoln held two thumbs up at his older sister before walking out of the room and into his room. By then he needed to think of how to execute this plan. Maybe Clyde can come through? Then Lincoln remembered that he was rude the last time he called him asking for help. But what choice did he have? He took the risk by putting Clyde's phone number in. It took a little longer than usual for him to pick up, but he answered.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Clyde said on the other end, putting a hand on his hip.

"Look, dude, I'm sorry I was an asshole last week, but I legitimately need some...man to man advice."

Lincoln's friend rose an eyebrow. "Alright. What's up?"

"My sisters, especially Lori, told me to hang out with another girl to get my mind off of Ronnie Anne's...male friend."

The African American preteen's eyes widen. "Lori stopped by from college?! Why didn't you tell me?" He exclaimed.

"What? No. She's still at U.I.C.. Sisters and I talked over the phone with her." Lincoln walked over to the circular window to gaze at the dark blue sky, as it was slowly turning to nightfall. "Anyway, the plan kind of seems like a risky move. What if Ronnie Anne somehow finds out through social medias or something?"

"Well, don't post stuff on your socials?"

Lincoln sighed. "Okay, smartass. So my next question is who can be the girl I can hang around with?"

"That girl, Christina. You had a crush on her back in grade 5."

"Hm, She's still cute and all, but I don't know about her. She's probably still freaked out about that video that year."

"You won't know until you try, dude. But Lord forbid she's still not into you, for a friend anyway, then you can talk to that one girl who always sold the cookies at school. She looked like a true winner, for you at least. No one can be as beautiful as Lori though, no doubt. Although I don't know her real name...I just call her Cookie and she responds so." Clyde shrugged.

"...Everyone calls her that so what do you think?" Lincoln says sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. But hey, that's two girls right there! Tomorrow at school talk to one of them and tell me how it goes."

"For sure dude! Well, it's getting late so I'll have to talk to you tomorrow at school. Night!" The two exchanged goodbyes before Lincoln hangs up.

Then the familiar Skype ringtone goes off on his then idle laptop by surprise. He moved the mouse around so that he can wake up the screen, then he made a sneer when he saw the contact name: _Ronnie Anne._

First of all, it was Tuesday, not Wednesday. Second of all, this was the worst timing ever. The mouse hovers over the green talk button, then he thought that, she can just text or call him on the phone if she needed something. Before the Santiagos moved away, they made a deal to video chat every Wednesday at 4pm, and that was that. So he shook his head, closed the laptop and took it off his bed to put it on the dresser so that he can get ready for school the next day.


	5. Execute? Check

**((A.N.: Wow...I didn't realize I was gonna get all these story follows. I guess it's not so bad for a beginner writer after all, XD.**

 **So right now, I'm gonna reply to the two reviews I have received at this time:**

 ** _Cabgrant:_** ** _Why do the sisters have to have a sibling meeting for every little matter?_** Um...why not? It's not something small like a broken nail. They were obviously concerned for their brother. But don't worry, they probably won't have another sibling meeting for a minute, but it's really not that serious lol.

 **HKShadow714:** ** _Uh Oh... I sensed a disturbance in the force when he didn't answer that video chat from Ronnie Anne. Let the tensional drama commence._** Will do, my dude. Will do. Like that one meme: Honey, you got a big storm coming XD

 **So yup. Sorry for the long-ish wait on this chapter, but it's here! Now with finals & deadlines starting, It'll probably be a minute before chapter 6 comes though so be patient please! Even though I haven't had much trouble before. I appreciate that! So let me shut up and let y'all read this chapter. Enjoy!))**

8:10am. The familiar sound of the alarm has bounced off the walls in the eight-by-ten room. That meant it was time to crank out these several hours of another day in middle school. The groggy white haired boy slowly opened his eyes, and yawned before turning off the alarm on the clock that was next to his bed. Lincoln sat up from his pillow, stretched his arms and swings his legs to the side of the bed. He had got up to check his phone that was on the dresser, and there was a missed call from Ronnie Anne. She tried to call at around 11:00pm the last night, about an hour after Lincoln had went to sleep.

"Shit."

He hovered his thumb over the screen for about ten seconds, contemplating if he should call her back now as he would get ready, or do it in between classes. "Hm, she can wait." Lincoln mumbled before setting the phone down and opened his door, went down the hallway and into the bathroom, always hoping that it would be less crowded, but no such luck. Two sisters that went away for college doesn't make a difference.

He remembered that long brown hair that went to her waist. pushed back with a light pink headband, as Lincoln glanced at the girl through the slits in his locker, Cookie was getting the stuff she needed for her next class. Lincoln didn't have much of an attraction with her, but that didn't mean she was ugly. If she were to ever ask him out, he would go for that opportunity.

"Did you talk to her yet?" The unexpected voice of Clyde startled Lincoln and turns his head to the side to see his best friend next to him, hands resting comfortably inside his pockets.

"Dude, what the hell? You cannot just walk up to me like that. And no, not yet. Kind of a little nervous. I haven't actually _asked out_ a girl successfully before. Or...at least it's been a while." He placed a hand on the back of his neck before closing his locker, taking a glance at Cookie, who was still inside her locker

Clyde put an arm around Lincoln. "Dude, Just approach her, look her into her eyes, and say a cheesy pick up line." Clyde advised jokingly.

Lincoln's eyes went up to the ceiling. "And Ronnie Anne tried to call me last night. Twice."

"Well, did you answer?"

Lincoln hung his head. "Nope. I was hoping to call her back before I get home but I forgot about the plan that my sisters and I made at the time."

"Isn't today video chat day?" Clyde asked to clarify. "In that case wait until you chat with R.A. to see what she wants."

"That would make more sense...so I'll have more time to talk to the girls. Thanks for the pep talk dude." Lincoln held out his fist first to fist pump, then his best friend followed.

The bell for their second class has rung, causing Cookie to close her locker so she can go ahead to class.

"Hurry up before she leaves!" Clyde whispers, gently pushing Lincoln towards the direction Cookie was going to. "See ya later dude!"

Lincoln walks speedily to catch up to Cookie, as the blue ruffled dress she was wearing was swinging freely with each step she took. "Hey Cookie! Wait up!"

The brunette slowed down and turned her head to the side to see Lincoln, eventually turning her whole body around and stopping briefly. "Uh, Hey, Loud. What's going on?" She slowed down.

He had felt the sides of his face warming up, as he softly combed his hair with his hand. "I...was just wondering if you were busy this weekend? Maybe we can go to that coffee shop, and do a study session for that science class?" He asked. "I know you have one of the highest grades in our class…"

Cookie rolled her eyes with a smirk as the pair were turning a corner. "Hmm...is this a way to make your girlfriend jealous? Is your long distance relationship with Ronnie Anne not working out?"

Lincoln widens his eyes at her reply. "First of all, Ronnie Anne was never my girlfriend, Second, how did you find out about that? And I-I not making anyone jealous." He stuttered. "Just wanted to expand my friend circle as all."

"Bullshit. That's not what your older sister Lynn said on her Snapchat story last night. From what I can remember, the caption said, 'when your brother's jealous of his girlfriend's new man so you and your sisters make a plan.' I had to D.M. her cause everyone knows I like the gossip."

As Lincoln was listening to the girl, he had furrowed his eyebrows. "I swear I'm gonna kill her when I get home." He muttered. The two had to walk up a flight of stairs to go to the science hallway. "Why do you follow Lynn on Snapchat though?"

"My sister plays softball with her at the high school." Cookie replied.

"So anyway, I'm not doing so good in this biology chapter. Can you help me out please? I've been seeing all those A's you've been getting in the last few tests."

She had sighed at the question. "Fine. I'll see if my parents can drop us off at the mall, alright? But you promise we're gonna talk about nothing but science? In a non-sexual way obviously. That's 'effing disgusting."

"Yes, I promise." Lincoln rose his eyebrows at the girl. They had already made it to their class and Lincoln decided to sit at the desk behind Cookie instead of the usual back of the class, meanwhile the guy that was behind him made a sneer when he realized Lincoln had taken his seat. "So it's a date then!"

"Don't flatter yourself, Loud."

Just like that, the final bell had rung, signaling that the second period has begun and will continue for the next half hour and fifteen minutes. "Alright, everyone take out the homework you were supposed to do yesterday…" The science teacher commanded.


	6. Time and Place

**((Hey, yall. Here's the next chapter! (obviously) Sorry it was a little late but ya know, it's exam season so I don't have time for anything when the end of the semester is nearing. When Christmas Break rolls around, I can try to break out at least two chapters in that one month span.**

 **I decided to do replies every 5th chapter, so you'll probably see replies at the top her on the 10th chapter (hopefully) XD**

 **But I hope y'all are liking this so far! Enjoy this chapter!))**

"Hey, Loud!" The brunette shouted as Lincoln was starting to speedily walk out of the science class. "I wanna give you something." Once Cookie had caught up with the boy at the corner of a hallway section, she held up a piece of paper with some writing on it. "Here's my number."

Lincoln looked down at the ripped off corner piece of lined paper before extending his hand to take it. "Why are you giving me this? I thought we weren't dating?"

"So you can tell me your address for my parents to pick you up at, duh!"

His glance went to her brown eyes. "Right...Well I'll be looking forward to the date." He gestured his hands into finger guns that pointed towards her, and made a slight smirk. Lincoln was in a playful mood now that he can be cool with Ronnie Anne having a crush on another guy.

"Remember it's not a date, Loud. We're studying biology terms." Cookie rose a finger to his face. "But, yeah. I'll see you then. I have to get going if I want to make it to the other side of the school for class. See you!" She waved as she stepped back a few steps then spun around to her direction of her next class.

Lincoln turned his head and had happened to see Clyde already scrambling inside his locker about ten feet away, so once Lincoln was done talking to Cookie, he casually approached his friend and held up the torn piece of paper with the number on it. "Guess who got a girls number?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"That's great! Does that mean you're off the market?"

"Not yet. We're going on a 'study' date to the coffee shop and studying science terms." Lincoln added. "I do really want you to come though, for emotional support."

Clyde looked down at the tiled floor, rose an eyebrow and scratched his head before drawing his attention back to Lincoln. "Um...As much as I want to, I can't. My dads and I are going out of town this weekend for a convention. I'm sorry dude." He placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln replied with a sigh. "It's cool, really. Maybe this can be a good thing if we're alone…" He noticed his best friend giving him a smirk, causing Lincoln to rephrase his last sentence. "...Well, not in the way you're thinking anyway. She strictly said that we were only gonna talk about science...the class." He knew he was nervous about this study date regardless.

"I know, I was just joking. But maybe you can ask one of your other sisters? I'm sure one of them would come through for you…" By then the warning bell went off in the intercoms that were surrounded all over the ceilings in the entire building. "You know it's that time for me to go to class. But one more after this one. It'll go by quickly; trust." Clyde stated before closing his locker.

"I sure hope so. I already can't wait for the weekend!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Anyways, I'm sure you'll be fine." Clyde held up his hand first to dap up his friend then had gone to his usual direction to his third class, and Lincoln had the first lunch so he had went to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Linc. Guess what this girl got at the end of last week?" The young Latina preteen asked. Lincoln was casually sitting up at the head of his bed, hand holding up his head. He was less excited than usual because of the events that got around within the past week.

"What? Some flowers and chocolates for your crush?" He replied half jokingly, half serious. Lincoln didn't wanna make her angry but he felt like he needed to make it obvious that he didn't like this guy that doesn't even know him.

Fortunately for him, Ronnie Anne took that as sarcasm and shook it off easily, she had chuckled before answering.

"No, lame-o." She began to give him a big smile, flashing the silver metal that was on top of her teeth.

Lincoln's eyes had got wide when he realized she had got braces. The buck teeth she used to have were a nice feature in his eyes. It felt like it was a nice balance with his own chipped tooth. "W-Wow, how long do you have to keep them on?"

"My orthodontist said no more than two years. Which was why I tried to call you a few times yesterday, so you can hear my weird voice that came with this barbed wire. Like I couldn't even wait to see the look on your face, although that reaction was a little less exciting than I anticipated. But yeah, I think it died down now."

He did indeed catch the part when Ronnie Anne mentioned he didn't have the reaction she wanted, but he didn't want to get into that so he decided to drop the topic for now. "Nope, I can still hear it a little. You sound like Lisa." Lincoln said with a slightly forced laugh.

"Shut up, lame-o. These hurt like hell on the day I got them but I think I'm just now getting used to them." Ronnie Anne placed a hand on the side of her freckled face. "So, what are you doing this weekend?"

Lincoln didn't want her to know that he had this "date", although Cookie made it clear that it wasn't a date. "I was gonna study with a friend at the coffee shop, nothing special."

"Ooh, it must be special if _you're_ studying. Who is she?" Ronnie Anne crossed her arms with a slight smirk.

"Well...more like _he_. It's just Clyde and I." Lincoln lied."

She furrowed her eyebrows, her smirk turned into a frown and her arms still remained crossed. "I thought Clyde was going to some convention thing with his parents in Detroit?"

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Clyde literally told me last week he was going to this antique convention or something this weekend."

Lincoln realized he needed to rephrase his last words. "Oh! Yeah, I meant to say Rusty. I get them mixed up sometimes."

Her facial expression remained the same, but her mind became confused. "I don't understand how you'd get them confused but...whatever." She decided to drop the topic. "Anyway, what are you studying?"

"Science, again. My parents tell me if I get an 'A', I'm gonna get the new Playstation, so this class is the only one that's kicking my ass. I have about another month before the semester ends. If I end up going on honor roll, guess who's about to have a new playstation? This guy!" He aimed his thumbs towards him, as he flashed a smile on his face, followed by a covered up laugh from Ronnie Anne.


	7. Sidebar Convos

**((Hey yall! Ash here. I actually got off on break about a week and a half ago. Having a job during Christmas has to be one of the most stressful things. But don't fret! I'm slowly but surely putting the pieces together for this story...))**

"I don't know about this sweetheart, I usually don't have a problem with you going on dates but it's just you and a girl. By yourselves." Rita stated to her son. The kids' parents were casually sitting on the couch looking at whatever was on T.V.

"I kind of agree with your mother on this one. It was different when you were with Lori, her boyfriend and his sister, but anything can happen when it's only you and a girl we haven't even met before." Lynn Sr. added.

Lincoln briefly closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Well...technically, it's not a date. It's studying. Cookie even made that clear."

With that, the parents covered their mouths, letting out a snicker at the name. "With a name like that we definitely can't let you go this weekend." Lynn added.

"It's a nickname, dad." Lincoln aimed his pupils towards the ceiling. "But...what if I ask one of my sisters to come with me? Then could I go?"

Lincoln's parents paused, looked at each other and exchanged looks for a brief moment then turned their attention to their son. "That sounds like a fair deal. As long as you have someone else to come with you, then yeah, you can go." Rita agreed.

The boy replied with a flashing grin. "Awesome! Thanks! And I promise you guys it's a study gathering." Lincoln clinges his fingers together before casually walked up the steps and was at the door to Luna and Luan's room and knocked on the door. The door flew open, revealing Luna. "Hey, bro! What's cookin'?" She slid out of the room and leaned on the wall right next to its door.

"I need you to do the biggest favor in the world." Her little brother pleaded,

Luna placed her hand on Lincoln's head, petting it playfully. "You know I'll do anything for my little bro!"

"Awesome! I want you to come with me to a study group this weekend. Mom and Dad won't let me go alone with a girl."

While Luna was listening to him, she crossed her arms and rose her eyebrows in doubt. "Um, I don't know if I can do it _this_ weekend. I'm going on a date with Sam. I kind of bailed on the date twice in a row and I don't wanna mess it up again…"

"I guess I don't see a problem with you and Sam sitting with us." The boy shrugged.

"Well...that's the thing, since I flaked on her I want it to be half decent...which means we should be alone...You know, like me and her…" Luna was using her hands, gesturing and pointing to herself.

"Seriously? I had to drag myself out of bed last week so you and the sisters can get into my business about me and Ronnie Anne, I thought we all agreed on doing this!" Lincoln rose his hands up in confusion. "Well…" He started to pause. "I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad that you've been smoking weed again."

His older sister looked down at him, her arms returned to cross over her chest, eyes squinting down at him. "You wouldn't do that, dude."

"Really?" Lincoln shot back and pivoted his feet towards the stairs. "Dad! I wanna ask you someth-" He started to yell before Luna ran that short distance to grab his arm. "Goddammit, Lincoln! Fine." She started to speak softly to refrain from her parents hearing her swear. "What's an hour babysitting my brother with Sam?"

With that, Lincoln's mouth formed into a smirk. "Excellent. Cookie and I are meeting at the coffee shop inside the mall." He informed her before he turned around again, this time, going into his room.

"What the actual fuck. You decide to blow me off not once, but twice; and now that you're free, we have to babysit two preteens doing work from school. Great." Sam ranted with Luna over the phone later that evening.

Luan was out staying well after school getting ready for a comedy show. The high school's theatre department had better props and she wanted it to be perfect, so Luna had the room for the moment and decided to break the news to the girl she started talking to.

"I didn't know what else to do, dude." Luna explained. "My little brother is going through some things, He just wanted me to come for support. I promise you, it'll almost be like a double date. With another couple much younger than us."

The other girl couldn't help but to chuckle through the phone at Luna's latest statement. Something as simple as that made her feel content. "You're right. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. At least we'll actually see and talk to each other outside of school. And you care for your family, which I understand. I should've been so hard on you, Lunes."

"You know you're always good with me, bro."

"Ooh, I heard the news within the family! What's her name? And is she pretty? That's literally the real question." While Luna was talking to Sam, Lincoln was at the end of the hallway, otherwise known as his room, listening to his much older, college bound sister on the phone, trying to get into his business once more.

"Look, Lori. I'm not going to tell you much. But her name is Cookie-" Lincoln could barley end his sentence when Lori cut him off.

"You might as well go ahead and dump her now. Who named this girl? Chimpanzees?"

Lincoln's eyes went to his head. "It's a nickname, and we haven't even went out yet… And if we're dumping girls based off their names, then I should hang up on you and tell the news to Ronnie Anne." Lincoln joked. "Saying 'Ronnie Anne' all the time can be a bit of a tongue twister."

"What's wrong with that? When I say Bobby's real name, it feels good. Like it rolls off the tongue."

Her little brother sighed when he noticed her change the subject. "Okay, back to my issue. Luna and her girlfriend are coming with us so it wouldn't be as awkward...and Mom and Dad wouldn't let me go without taking a third wheel anyway. But I kind of lied to Ronnie Anne yesterday, I don't want her to think that I don't like her anymore or something…"

"Wasn't that literally the plan, genius? Hang out with another girl to make RA crawl back to you?"

"Not even close. The whole point was to make myself feel better about her having a crush on someone else…" Lincoln started to end his sentence with that. "...That's not me."

Lori, despite being four hours away from the family, can feel the pain that her little brother was going through. The line was silent for a moment, then her lips slowly formed a small smile. "I know for a fact, Ronnie Anne has a special place in her heart for you. Bobby says that she tells him a lot of things you guys talk about over FaceTime and calls and stuff, so she definitely hasn't forgot about you, if that's what you're worried about."

Lincoln nodded into the phone, the anxiety in his body simmered down. Even though the sister with the relationship advice was in another state, the advice never left, because Lori was only a phone call away.


End file.
